Some latch assemblies are secured to various members such as cabinet doors, drawer panels, and other closures by way of housings. The members have bores into which housings are disposed. The housings are coupled to the members. The latch assemblies are disposed within the housings.
Particularly, latches can be used to secure panels, covers, doors, drawers, electronic modules, glove boxes, and the like to other generally larger structures, such as compartments, doorframes, panel fronts, frames, racks and other structures. These latches are mounted by various means, including screws, rivets, blade fasteners, spring clips, stake fasteners and other structures. Each latch generally includes a housing portion; and includes another portion, such as a lever, pull, button, stud, catch plate or other such structural member. The housing portion performs the function of the non-moving member, while the other portion performs the function of the moving member. Each latch is mounted so that the housing portion is fixed to the generally larger structure, i.e., the doorframe, panel front, frame, rack, and other structure.
At times, the ability to install a latch assembly, i.e., a latch housing without tools or with unsophisticated tools becomes important. Moreover, it becomes desirable that the latch housing has a flush outer appearance or is nearly flush and the latch assembly is nearly flush with the panel face when the latch is closed.
In these circumstances, the latch housing is mounted into a mating opening in the panel or door and can include a snap-in holding structure which holds the housing in place with respect to the panel or door.
There have been various designs for latches and connectors, which either include spring biasing or deformable members for quick mounting. Other latches, such as those for suitcases and the like have had a button activation with spring biasing. Further, others have incorporated a spring and cam operated ejection. One reference, Nardella, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,118, show a molded latch housing with a flanged surface installed in a rectangular cutout. A spring connected to the hook at the forward end of the latch keeps the latch normally in the locked position. Another reference, Kameyama, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,509, shows a cable connector with deformable side stakes which act as a quick engagement mount. Once in the mounted position, the stakes return to their original position to lock the mounting. A further reference, Kohl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,163, show a removable attachment structure for a car radio, including a deformable spring lock member. An additional reference, Kuroda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,206, show a high voltage cable connector with deformable socket contacts which act as a locking mechanism once the two members of the connector are joined. Turner, et al,. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,788, show a push-to-close latch where a cylindrical latch stud is pushed into a cylindrical receptacle having a plurality of longitudinal cuts therein to allow for a friction expansion fit with the stud.
These deformable features in the prior art have functioned as retaining members. In each instance they extend beyond the housing to engage the back face of the panel or door to hold the housing fast thereto. However, their shape and structure often lends them to becoming bent or broken, either through rough handling while in inventory or during installation. This requires that they be made of durable materials, such as spring steel, or reinforced polymer materials.
It is desirable to provide a latch with a flush or nearly flush face, which has a housing with a peripheral flange.
It is further desirable to provide a retainer for the housing which will hold the housing fast to the panel or door.
It is further desirable that the housing and retainer mate in a snap-together fashion, i.e., with a snap-in operation.
It is even further desirable that the snap-together mating structures of the housing and the retainer have a design which renders them durable and not easily bent or broken, but which permits them to be made of less expensive materials.